Daily VOCALOID!
by Chiya-chii
Summary: Drama kehidupan harian Vocaloids.. Segudang cerita menarik untuk anda, ada disini.. Author: Semoga rating dan lain-lainnya gak salah.. Amin... -w-
1. Episode 01: CHARACTERS

**WARNING!**_**:**_

_Cerita ini hanya untuk sekedar hiburan belaka, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir dan menyinggung pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan. Vocaloid merupakan hasil kerja YAMAHA, sedangkan UTAUloid merupakan hasil kerja para pembuatnya juga lahh (Author: Kebanyakan, cari aja di wikia okeh?).. Mohon maaf apabila ada kata yang salah dan kurang berkenan dihati. Sebelumnya, PASTIKAN anda sudah menutup pintu rapat-rapat, siapkan dua kotak tissue, dan juga sebuah kain kafan, karena anda akan terkena penyakit jiwa, sarap, edan, & lain-lain... DAN, jangan mencoba untuk mencopy-paste cerita ini setanpa izin, ataupun melakukan adegan-adegan ini dirumah (Author: Jadi diluar rumah boleh dong ^u^?)._

_Cerita ini mengandung konten sebagai berikut, yakni, OOCness,GAJEness,GILAness,FITness, dan NGEness-NGEness lainnya.. (Author: Tuh kan.. udah pada negative thinking.. =m=)_

_**INGAT! HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN BELAKA! WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH!**_

_**VOCALOID DAILY!**___

_Episode #001__** "CHARACTER!"**_

**VOCALOID DAILY!**

Drama kehidupan harian Vocaloids.. Segudang cerita menarik untuk anda, ada disini..

•

•

•

_**-START!-**_

Disuatu pagi yang cerah,matahari menyinari kediaman "VOCALOID" bagaikan _'Senter di Kegelapan'._

. . .

Baik, marilah kita mulai dengan sebuah keluarga besar-besaran yang tinggal dipinggir tempat sampah- maksud saya _di pinggir kota, _jelas Narrator merenovasi kalimatnya, sambil menekankan kata 'DI PINGGIR KOTA' akibat di death glare sama warga setempat =.=

Sebelum kita mulai berbincang-bincang, mari kita mulai dengan..

**Pengenalan Tokoh:**

**MEIKO**

Tokoh legendaris kota Vocaloid, pelopor kaum wanita Vocaloid. Terkenal dengan surat-suratnya yang dibuat buku bernama _"PLN". _Sekarang, Meiko adalah seorang wanita yang bekerja dibidang pendidikan khusus wanita yang mengajarkan ilmu Silat, Bela Diri, dan akan segera merilis buku keduanya yang berjudul _"Cara Minum yang Baik dan Benar"._

Peranan Meiko dalam Keluarga ini adalah sebagai Ibu Rumah Tangga, namun saat dipanggil begitu, ia berkata lebih memilih memiliki anak simpanse daripada rumah tangga karena rupanya Meiko trauma terhadap Rumah yang memiliki tangga, saudara-saudara!

Dan mengenai detail lainnya, Meiko adalah wanita berambut coklat sedagu, namun sayangnya, penggemar sangat kecewa setelah tahu bahwa coklat tersebut tidak dapat dimakan.. (Audience: OOH.. *kecewa*)

Dan pakaian yang ia gunakan, selaku para Vocaloids tidak bermodal untuk membangun pabrik baju, akhirnya warga setempat dgn terpaksa hanya dapat menggunakan satu pasang baju yang gak akan berubah terkecuali pada hari spesial, yaitu APPEND DAY, setiap tanggal 31 Februari, pukul 27.00 sore. Pakaian Meiko adalah rok merah mini dan baju diatas perut karena Meiko tidak punya modal bayar baju yang layak dan bisa nutupin perutnya itu. Kalau ditanya, Meiko pasti menjawab, _"Hanya ingin memperlihatkan keindahan perut saya!~"._

Meiko sering dikabarkan berstatus 'pacaran' dengan Kaito Shion. Rumor ini dapat ditemukan di akun facebook mereka, sekedar kabar burung lain, Meiko dikatakan 'menikah' dengannya. Dan, yang lebih parah lagi, Meiko dikatakan 'MEMBUNUH' nya. Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya masihlah sebuah misteri...

**Kaito Shion**

Tokoh legendaris lain dari Vocaloid, Kaito Shion. Kalimat favoritnya adalah "EsKrim adalah nama tengahku!" sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Sifatnya sangat ramah karena ia sudah sering tertimpa rumah akibat tidak megikuti rima'h'. Seperti halnya Meiko yang merilis buku, Kaito membuat pabrik es krim 'Campungan' (dibaca: Kampungan). Di pabrik tersebut, ia lebih memilih sebagai tester kebanding direktur. Kenapa coba? yap, ia terlalu rendah diri... YA ENGGAK LAH! gitu aja ketipu, Kaito itu emang maunya makan es krim, dibayar gede pun percuma! Balik modal juga buat beli es krim lagi =_="

Peranan Kaito sebagai Kepala Keluarga lebih pantas disebut status palsu, karena.. sejak 1987- eh, maksudnya karena emang dia enggak ada pantes-pantesnya jadi seorang kepala keluarga! Pas lagi di Water Park aja dia cuma berenang dikolam 1 meter. APA KATA DUNIA?

Appearances nya menggunakan kostum Hachune Miku dipadu dengan rok rombeng dan wig Ayu Ting Ting, sangat serasi dengan bandul hijaunya yang melilit di leher Kaito sampai ia hampir mati. Sejak saat itu, ia kapok cosplay dan berganti pakaian. Pakaian yang ia gunakan sekarang adalah pelampung dengan gambar Sinta dan Jojo, Ban Karet dengan gambar Akiyama Mio, disertai tongkat sihir Harry Potter.

Kaito sering dikabarkan memiliki penyakit Kanker (Kantong Kering) stadion Gelora Bung Karno. Statusnya sekarang adalah meninggal, makamnya- maksud saya tadi, status hubungannya masih misteri.

.. UNTUK MEMPERSINGKAT WAKTU, AUTHOR AKAN MEREWIND, SKIP, CUT, AND **PLAY!**

**Miku Hatsune**

Maniak negi alias daun bawang. Rambutnya panjang sering dijadikan sapu oleh Kagamine Bersaudara.(Who is Kagamines? - Go CTRL+F Kagamine Twins -).

Tugasnya dirumah adalah belanja sayur-sayuran, namun setiap dia disuruh belanja daun bawang, keranjang belanja sudah kosong. Siapakah yang mencuri daun bawang itu? kita pecahkan misteri ini di Episode berikutnya!

**Kagamine Twins**

Kembaran yang diciptakan ibu peri biru (alias Aoki yang dibuat dari kue lapis oleh Yang Maha Kuasa) dari pisang dan jeruk untuk membantu Pincchio dalam kehidupannya.

**Rin**

Kakak tertua, ia sering berkata "I RULE THE WORLD, I RULER THE TRIANGLE!". Di rumah, tugasnya nyapu bareng Len dengan bantuan sapu ajaib, MIKU! Kalo tugas lainnya, dia disuruh belanja buah (jeruk) dan karena dia takut mani pedi nya rusak gara-gara musti pake sendal jepit mpok nori, ia akhirnya mesen jeruk paketan by phone ke pizza hut delivery.

**Len**

Bisa jadi, satu-satunya orang berotak dirumah ini. Biasanya, dia menjadi orang paling sengsara no.2. Tugasnya: Nyapu bareng Rin dgn Sapu, Miku (bukan Sapunya miku. Tapi Sapu, yaitu Miku.). Belanja biasanya.. Pisang, terong, wortel, dan lain sebagainya. Dipasar, Len sering dipuji sebagai anak teladan oleh ibu-ibu yang juga belanja. Ngomong-ngomong, Rin males mesen ke Len (jeruk) karena ia gak mau jeruknya dibeli dipasar tradisional, maunya import (gaya) tapi, yang bayarin juga biasanya Len (Audience: OOH... *tersentuh*). Kios buah langganan Len itu toko "French Fresh Bread", dari namanya yang gak nyambung itu, berbeda sekali dengan kualitas buahnya yang sering dieksport ke tong sampah! (Audience: WHOAA.. *Terkaget*)

**GUMI (Megpoid)**

Biasanya Gumi pulang larut akibat klubnya disekolah (dia ketuanya). yaitu "What is Carrot? Club". Dia sering mendapat penghargaan di matapelajaran IPA mengenai sayuran, grafik sayuran, sampai jenis-jenis wortel sedunia, dari yang lokal sampai mancanegara. Dia juga seorang ketua OSIS yang teladan loh, kawan-kawan! karena dia selalu memikirkan kata 'teladan' alias 'telat dandan'

**Gakupo Kamui (Gackpoid)**

Samurai Wannabe dari Hawaii. Dia sering bawa oleh-oleh terong belanda buat doggy nya tercinta, Helli gukgukguk. Terong tersebut hasil kerjanya di Taman Lawang selama sebulan. Lumayan lah.. Walaupun dia biasanya mesen sama Len, ternyata Gakupo juga sering mesen terong via kaskus loh! tapi karena akun kaskusnya dibata, ia akhirnya membuat lagu "OHBATA" dengan genre ROCK-SLOW.

Dia menyukai wanita bernama Luka Megurine yang juga tinggal dirumah itu, namun setiap Gakupo bertanya dan Luka menjawab "GO GOOGLE IT" Gakupo merasa sedih.. TAHU GAK KENAPA? Karena Gakupo itu GAK NGERTI BAHASA INGGRIS dan KAMPUNGAN "ora iki wong deso!" jelas Gakupo kepada pers (?)

**Megurine Luka**

Wanita yang memiliki aksen inggris walaupun sedikit ngaco tetapi tetap cuco. Dia sukanya co kece macem Lionell Messi, tapi pas dateng ke _**konser**_ Messi, Luka malah ketiban papan iklan sampo CLEA* dan kepalanya kejedot bola. Setelah patah hati, Luka buka laptopnya dan melihat gugel telah memamerkan foto saat 'KONSER' itu. Tahu-tahu Gakupo dateng dari belakang nanyain e-mailnya Luka dengan bahasa Jowo. Luka-nya ngerti, ternyata Luka juga orang Jowo saudara-saudara! Akhirnya, dijawab sama Luka"Go Google It". Melihat Gakupo uring-uringan entah kenapa, Luka lanjut aja main Pet Societ* di Facebook.

**Gachapoid**

Anak Balita yang nggak bisa ngomong kejadian dia ngomong "Botol" ke Gumi, Gumi malah denger "Wortel" akhirnya Gachapoid langsung sit behind the corner. Gacha-po digossipin suka sama Kaai Yuki, tapi mendengar Yuki suka sama Kiyo dan Kiyo suka sama Miki dan Miki suka sama Piko dan Piko suka sama Miki juga (Author : *ngosh-ngoshan*), sakit jan- hati Gacha-po kumat lagi. (Audience: AAA.. *ikut sedih*)

**Yuki Kaai**

Anak kecil yang digossipin suka sama Kiyoteru Hiyama. Pembuktiannya adalah di CCTV Mall Ambassado*, Kuni**an, setiap valentine, Yuki selalu kasih Coklat Rasa Apel yang dibeli direstoran Tos*iba.

Sekalipun Yuki tahu Kiyo suka sama Miki, Yuki justru tambah kesal dan berencana menjerumuskan miki kedalam kesesatan (Pak Haji: Itu adalah pekerjaan setan, nak). Dengan bantuan Gachapoid dan Tsukuyomi Ai (Voiceroid), kelak, apakah yang akan terjadi dengan cinta ini?.. (Agnes MoCerai: Kadang-kadang tak ada logika! malah dilanjutin -_-")

**Kiyoteru Hiyama**

Putra kandung MEIKO dari kelenteng ancol. Seorang guru dan sering diejek sebagai Loli-con. Digossipin suka sama Miki. APA BANGET COBA? Orang Kiyo itu Duda dan akan menjadi Duda forever and ever after sihh.. makanya jangan Ge'er dulu.. YA ENGGAK LAH. Dia itu lulusan sarjana hukum yang berakhir dipecat gara-gara dikira berlaku sewenang-wenang terhadap anak dibawah umur dan berniat menikahi istri orang lain (miki) WHAT THE SO BANGET YA, audience! (Audience: IYAA... *Sorak-sorai*)

**SF-A2 MIKI**

Anak buangan keluarga Weasley gara-gara keluarga Weasley udah punya Ginny sebagai putri tunggal mereka. Dikabarkan suka sama Utatane Piko, namun kenyataannya masih menjadi misteri. Biasanya, kalo ke Mall dia beli pesawat alien berlabel "Monster Inc". Miki sering dijebak oleh Yuki dkk, tapi selalu saja gagal akibat pertolongan Pahlawan Bertopeng dan Sailor Warriors!

**Utatane Piko**

Banci dibalik layar yang sering bermain layangan di Bandara Soekarno Hatta. Suka sama Miki tapi gak pernah nyatain cinta karena rencana Yuki yang selalu meleset ke Piko, terutama episode kepeleset pisang.. (Audience: Hahaha.. *ngakak*) sering disalah pahami warga Fb, orang main Ameba Pico ehh.. Piko nongol dikira dipanggil. Jadi, warga facebook sekalian,... WASPADA YA!

**LILY**

Ibu seorang harry potter yang harus mati demi- eeh.. salah cerita! Lily adalah bunga, bunga adalah Lily. YA ENGGAK LAHH. Lily adalah warga vocaloid yang pintar dan berotak dan mengalahkan peringkat Len di Matematika, tapi selalu dikalahkan Len di game Pink and Berr*. Sahabat terbaik Lily adalah Len, Len biasanya diajakin curcol dan jadi sarana rekreasi- maksudnya sarana komunikasi dengan para BANANAISU (Lily cukup ngefan sama Nanas, tapi begitu Len ngasih tahu gak ada yg namanya Nanas. Lily langsung bikin lagu berjudul Chloe. Cintaku, Hati-ini, Lama-lama, kOsong, dan-lalu-the-End)

**LOLA**

Sahabat baik koneksi internet anda. Logat sok inggris padahal ngeja aja gak bisa, kalah sama Gacha-po (Audience: *geleng-geleng*)

**LEON**

Leon itu singa. BUKAN DEHH.. Leon itu suaminya LOLA, punya anak namanya Tonio, Prima, SoniKa, Miriam, Oliver, dan lain-lain.. (Author: Banyak banget, gila.. =A=?) mereka inggris2 gitu. karena emang lahirnya dieropa kali ya? Entah mereka lahir ato enggak. Mereka aja gak modal buat ngambil akta kelahiran =U="

**Tonio, Prima, SoniKa, Miriam, Oliver, dan lain-lain**

Anak LEON dan LOLA. pokoknya yang logat inggris terkecuali Luka dikelompokkan menjadi anak kedua orang yang tak wajar disebut orang ini.

**SeeU**

Bahasa inggrisnya sampai jumpa Vocaloid Korea, yang ceroboh, dan selebor. peribahasa "Habis jatuh tertimpa tangga terjepit pintu tertabrak motor dan terkujur dirumah sakit JIWA" merupakan peribahasa yang sangat cocok dengannya. SeeU sangat terkenal, yaitu saat perpisahan.. SeeU merupakan kata wajib bagi kita *plaakk*. SeeU merupakan orang paling sengsara dan menderita dirumah ini selama 12 tahun berturut-turut, dan memenangkan Kucing award 2014.

**Tone Rion, Aoki Lapis, CUL, YUMA, MIZKI, dan V3 lainnya..**

Segerombol anak baru yang pindah kerumah ini. (Info: Aoki Lapis alias Ibu Peri Biru pernah memenangkan olimpiade rajut kayu loh!) Untunglah Rumah ini cukup kecil untuk kita semua... Amin #loh

Intinya, mereka baru dan belum punya histori disini! Foto-foto mereka bayi aja gak ada.. (Audience: Ya iyalaahhh...)

- bagaimanakah kisah mereka? Saksikan terus **VOCALOID DAILY!** SENIN-JUM'AT PUKUL PAKAI RAKET! HANYA DI .. ANDI TV! #GUBRAKK-

Author: NgeGaje kan ya? iya kan ya? yang jelas... mereka Chiya bekap dulu, no clue bisa bikin lebih seruu.. =u=v Sekian. Belum siap untuk flame. READ N REVIEW Y READERS! Chiya yakin masih ada yang kurang... so.. KEEP WATCH! eh.. KEEP READ!

**-Back Stage-**

Miku: Udah lihat pengenalan tokoh?

Kaito: Udah.. Gila aja =_= Aku? Pangeran kerajaan linggis selama 00000001 hari berturut-turut masa dibilang cosplayer?

Meiko: Terus ini apa? *megangin baju hachune miku dari tong sampah*

Kaito: Itu- kan.. Punya gakupo! iya! punya gakupo!

Meiko: Bener? yakin lo? Kata gakupo nggk loh. tadi udah gue tanyain. Kubuang aja deh kalo gitu, gak ada yang punya inii *nyanyi-nyanyi*

*kaito dalem hati*: GILA AJE LO, MEI! lo gak maksud menghancurkan kehidupan gue kan?

Meiko: ada act figurine Azusa Nakano juga.. *ngebongkar tong sampah* Wahhh.. foto cantik gue pas masih dua puluh tahun!

*Miku dan Kaito dalam hati*: Sekarang umurmu berapa, Mei-sama.. =_=

BRAAAKK**!

Luka datang dari langit-langit menggunakan sayap tinkerbell - maksudnya dateng lewat pintu, JALAN.

Luka: OY! Itu readers ngantuk tuh mandangin kalian ngorok! *megangin tongkat sihirnya Harry Potter*

Miku: Yeee.. Yang ngantuk readers kok kite yang ngorok? Pinter-pinter blo'on nih Lukaa..

Meiko: *masih berjongkok memandang tong sampah* ada foto Akaito cosplay Erza Scarlet? Kawaiiiii... *berbunga-bunga*

Kaito: *sit in the dark corner* habislah aku nanti.. ampuni hamba, akai.. ampuni hamba.. ampuni hambaa..

Kaito yang masih mengucapkan mantra untuk ritual kematiannya pun langsung mengambil hape barbie lima ribuan yang dibeli dipasar sono *nunjuk-nunjuk* dari saku celananya.

*tut tut tut* kaito menekan angkan-angka dengan gesit...

lalu ia menekan tanda telepon warna hijau,,,...

...

...

...

You are beautiful~

beautiful~

beautifull~~

AKU cantik~ cantik dari hatikuuu~

... lagu baru Caribelek terdengar merdu dari hape kaito bermerk berbi tersebut...

Luka dan Miku langsung ber-sweatdrop-ria sambil menghela napas panjang samepe keselek biji salak.

CUIIIII~~~~~~~

Ibu peri biru turun dari atas langit bagaikan ultraman 3

Lapis: Yo Ho Minna. Makasih sudah baca-baci disini. Silahkan tunggu next chap ya... Kami segenap kru mohon pamit See You!

(SeeU: ada apa manggil-manggil? *celingak-celinguk*)

Author: maafkan apabila ada kesalahannn... my first fanfic dan langsung loncat ke VOCALOID =u=b


	2. Episode 015: Mini Chap LOWONGAN?

**Sebelum baca,..**

ehem.. tes satu.. tes dua.. tes-ter.. #nahlo

Sebelum kata sambitan ini dimulai, saya ingin mengucapkan Selamat pagi, siang, sore, malam, dan ulang tahun bagi saudara-saudari sekalian!

Chiya masih author baru di sini nih.. Karena emang selama ini kalo buka fanfiction lewat blackberry, gak bisa lewat komputer (dan laptop ya karena emang gak punya -w-).

**Jadi,** apabila ada salah-salah kata **D**an **S**aya **B**ingung, mohon dimaklumi.. Namanya juga author baru.. =w=b

Teruss.. mungkin ini fanfic bisa bersambung lama karena tanggal 7 Mei sampai 9 Mei, Chiya mau UN. Doakan Chiya Readers! (baca: riders?)

**Dan,** sebagai author baru, Chiya mohon banget untuk review para senior.. *bow* Kritik dan saran kan bisa bikin diri kita jadi lebih baik..

Umm, terus ada juga mengenai bahasa nih. Di chapter sebelumnya, ada kalimat-kalimat gaul gitu kan? Sebenernya, Chiya gak pernah make kalimat lo-gue.. tapi kalo emang bisa bikin seru sih, bagi Chiya gak masalah.. menurut Riders gimana? Review ya.. ***Sekiaan..***

...

**WARNING!**_**:**_

_Cerita ini hanya untuk sekedar hiburan belaka, tidak ada maksud untuk menyindir dan menyinggung pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan. Vocaloid merupakan hasil kerja YAMAHA, sedangkan UTAUloid merupakan hasil kerja para pembuatnya juga lahh (Author: Kebanyakan, cari aja di wikia okeh?), Di FF ini juga ada beberapa produk, orang, dan makhluk lainnya yang mungkin dan kayaknya lupa di/ke-sensor(?) kalo ada yang terganggu atau tersinggung yo wis maaflah..Yang jelas, ini cerita cuma buat mengeluarkan uneg-uneg dan kegalauan (Kalau tambah galau, gimana kalau kita ke rumah sakit aja?[?]).. Intinya, Mohon maaf apabila ada kata yang salah dan kurang berkenan dihati. Sebelumnya, PASTIKAN anda sudah menutup pintu rapat-rapat, siapkan dua kotak tissue, dan juga sebuah kain kafan, karena anda akan terkena penyakit jiwa, sarap, edan, & lain-lain... DAN, jangan mencoba untuk mencopy-paste cerita ini setanpa izin, ataupun melakukan adegan-adegan ini dirumah (Author: Jadi diluar rumah boleh dong ^u^?)._

_Cerita ini mengandung konten sebagai berikut, yakni, OOCness,GAJEness,GILAness,FITness, dan NGEness-NGEness lainnya.. (Author: Tuh kan.. udah pada negative thinking.. =m=)_

_**INGAT! HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN BELAKA! WASPADALAH! WASPADALAH!**_

_**VOCALOID DAILY!**___

_Episode #002__** "MINI CHAPTER: LOWONGAN KERJA?"**_

**VOCALOID DAILY!**

Drama kehidupan harian Vocaloids.. Segudang cerita menarik untuk anda, ada disini..

•

•

•

_**-START!-**_

**-DI RUMAH VOCALOIDs-**

Gumi: Mei-kaa! Mei-kaa!

Meiko: Heh! sembarang ganti nama orang aja! Namaku itu Meiko! bukan Meika!

Gumi: Iya deh terserah, yang penting ini nih sekarang! *Gumi ngasih Meiko seekor surat*

Meiko: Apaan nih?

Gumi: Baca aja deh.. Aku dapet dari Lag si pak pos Letter Bee via Bluetooth(?)

Beginilah isi surat yang diberikan Gumi kepada sang Ratu..

**Untuk: Megpoid GUMI**

**Dari: AUTHOR YANG BAIK HATI, CANTIK, DAN RAJIN MENABUNG.**

**...**

Mau penghasilan banyak? Mau tambah kaya?

**SELAMAT! ANDA SANGAT BERUNTUNG HARI INI!** Karena kami, dari channel BANTINGtv ingin

mengundang anda untuk bergabung dengan kami dalam segment STaNT! apabila

anda memikirkan untuk bergabung, langsung telpon aku aja yaah..

(JL. Kandang Ayam Raya no.990 RT Twitter 02 RW Twitter 06)

-With Love-

_**CHIYAA**_

(Tachihara Alice)

Meiko: Hoh,, Kamu terima gak nih?

Gumi: Terima aja kali ya? Stok wortelku udah abis.. Gajinya kayaknya sih lumayan..

Meiko: OH! bagus! Soalnya.. NIH! AKU DAPET SMS DARI AUTHOR NGANEH ITU!

Gumi: Tentanggg?

Meiko: Katanya buat episode pertama.. STaNT mau..

Narrator: Penasaran? Saksikan terus! VOCALOID Daily! Senin-Jum'at hanya diHATIMU!

-With Love-

_**CHIYAA**_

(Tachihara Alice)


End file.
